


I AM part of your work

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-it, First Time, Frottage, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Scritto per la Challenge di Natale (Secret Santa) del gruppo facebook "Aspettando Sherlock 5-Spoilers"https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488/Prompt: 3 Johnlock (post 1x01)- Sherlock e John ritornano a casa dopo il caso risolto del tassista e la prima cosa che fanno è cedere a tutta l'adrenalina accumulata e vanno a letto insieme. Sherlock dice che anche se sta succedendo, lui è comunque sposato al suo lavoro, ma John gli risponde "Sono io il tuo lavoro, Sherlock." (Rating dall'arancione al rosso)





	I AM part of your work

**Author's Note:**

> Fill per Giorgia Breton Guerriero  
> Eccomi qui con il tuo fill! Buon Natale e Buon Anno Nuovo! Spero ti piaccia! Rating rosso ovviamente con questo prompt non poteva venire altro XD Buona lettura! <3 Mi scuso se è breve ma sono stata un po’ incasinata in questo periodo e quindi non sono riuscita a scrivere molto >//< Mi è venuta molto più dolciosa di quanto avrebbe dovuto per essersi appena conosciuti temo…   
> PS: visto che io sono reverse!lock e che non ricordo come stai messa nella faccenda bottom!lock o top!lock qui non c’è penetrazione u.u

Alla scena del crimine aveva fatto finta di nulla, come se dentro di lui non si stesse scatenando un inferno, come se non volesse prendere quell’uomo folle che adesso si ritrovava come coinquilino e spingerlo contro il muro, impossessarsi di lui, farlo suo in modi in cui era sicuro nessuno aveva mai fatto prima.

Si era trattenuto lungo tutta la conversazione con Mycroft e la cena al ristorante cinese subito dopo. Aveva di nuovo tastato le acque con Sherlock e non era stato così apertamente rifiutato stavolta. Il detective sembrava incuriosito.

Fu questo a spingerlo a cedere ai suoi impulsi appena varcata la soglia del 221B, appena chiusa la porta che li separava dagli occhi e dalle orecchie indiscrete della Signora Hudson. Fu questo che lo spinse a prendere il suo compagno per il bavero della giacca e trascinarlo in un bacio appassionato, spingendolo contro la porta.

Gli ci volle solo un attimo di assestamento prima di rispondere al bacio con voracità. Il bacio di Sherlock era inesperto ma ciò che mancava in esperienza lo metteva tutto di impegno. Si vedeva che voleva imparare a tutti i costi e che voleva anche lui quello che voleva lui anche se forse non sapeva esattamente come ottenerlo.

Gemendo nel bacio, John spinse la lingua contro le labbra di Sherlock, facendogliele schiudere per approfondire il bacio, portando la sua lingua in gioco, leccando e mordicchiando le labbra carnose dell’altro per fargli emettere piccoli gemiti di piacere.

Poteva sentire attraverso i loro vestiti l’eccitazione di entrambi scontrarsi l’una con l’altra, aumentando la loro eccitazione. Sherlock sembrava un adolescente alle prime armi, cercava di alleviare il suo fastidio strusciandosi contro di lui come un animale, cercando di non separare mai le loro labbra, esplorandolo con le mani, cercando la pelle nuda sotto i vestiti.

Capendo l’antifona, John si spogliò velocemente dei suoi indumenti fino a rimanere nudo. Sherlock però era rimasto lì, immobile ad osservarlo, appoggiato alla porta, ansimante, ancora vestito.

“Sherlock!” disse il soldato vagamente divertito indicandogli gli abiti per poi dirigersi verso la camera da letto. Fu quasi divertente la reazione del detective che cercò di togliersi gli abiti di dosso mentre lo seguiva il più in fretta possibile.

Nella stanza da letto, incredibilmente ordinata in confronto al resto della casa, John si era già prodigato nel piegare il copriletto ai piedi del letto e stendersi sul letto in attesa, una mano a massaggiarsi l’erezione in attesa del suo impacciato nuovo amante.

Sherlock sembrava improvvisamente titubante, lo guardava impacciato dall’uscio della porta, nudo, erezione orgogliosa in mezzo alle gambe ma improvvisamente incerto.

“John… io… non sono una persona adatta per…” con uno sbuffo indicò se stesso e poi lui, una mano tra i capelli per andarsi poi a sedere frustrato sul bordo del letto. John gli si sedette accanto e gli passò un braccio attorno alla vita in un gesto intimo nel loro stato di svestizione.

“Mi sembri la persona perfetta Sherlock”

“Io mi diverto a risolvere omicidi, non parlo per giorni interi, suono il violino di notte, faccio esperimenti con gli organi umani e con i cadaveri. Sono sposato con il mio lavoro! Te l’ho detto io…”

John lo interruppe sedendosi a cavalcioni delle sue gambe e tacitandolo con un bacio sulle labbra prima di spingerlo con decisione sul letto.

“Mi sembra che il fatto che io oggi abbia ucciso un uomo per te abbia messo in chiaro una cosa Mr Sherlock Holmes” sussurrò con tono vagamente possessivo il buon Dottore, tenendo il Detective per le spalle mentre con i fianchi muoveva le loro erezioni l’una contro l’altra. “Io- Sono- Parte- Del- Tuo- Lavoro- Adesso” disse accentuando ogni parola con una spinta e finendo la frase con un bacio possessivo prima di stringere entrambe le loro erezioni in mano e cominciare a masturbarle.

Sherlock sembrava essere completamente d’accordo con l’affermazione di John a giudicare dai suoni che stava emettendo in quel momento, il detective spingeva i fianchi verso l’alto per aumentare il contatto con l’erezione del suo compagno.

“John, John” ripeteva il suo nome come un mantra, tra un bacio e l’altro, ansimando, i loro corpi che si strusciavano l’uno contro l’altro fino al culmine del loro piacere, fino a che non vennero entrambi gemendo in estasi e sporcando l’addome l’uno dell’altro.

I due restarono l’uno sull’altro, ansimanti, per qualche istante, in seguito al loro orgasmo.

“Dunque… sei parte del mio lavoro John?” chiese Sherlock quando ebbe recuperato il fiato.

“Fino a quando non ti sarai stufato di me Sherlock Holmes” rispose l’altro carezzandogli il viso con la mano pulita.

“Credo che non mi stancherò molto presto”

“Allora credo che non me ne andrò molto presto” disse l’altro sorridendo prima di alzarsi dal letto per andare alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui ripulirsi.

“Credo che Mrs Hudson avesse ragione in fondo John”

Urlò Sherlock mentre John si lavava le mani e poi bagnava un asciugamano e lo riportava in stanza per aiutare Sherlock a darsi una ripulita a sua volta.

“Su cosa?” chiese passando un lembo dell’asciugamano sul proprio addome. Ne aveva più bisogno Sherlock però così glie lo passò sorridendo e gli si sdraiò accanto.

“Non ti servirà la stanza di sopra”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono sempre ben graditi <3


End file.
